Stolen Kiss
by gongjuahiru
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga never saw the point in rushing out of class at the end of the day. Will she regret her decision to stay behind a few minutes to avoid getting trampled by her classmates when she encounters Sasuke Uchiha, the most well-known guy on campus?
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to write this oneshot for awhile since this idea popped into my head over a month ago. So yeah, I finally typed it up. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with how this turned out though. Oh well, you are your worst critic, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or Hinata Hyuuga.**

* * *

I heard the school bell ring, signaling that classes were dismissed for the day. With a small smile on my face, I packed away my notebook and pen into my messenger bag as other students around me did the same. Although I already had all my materials packed away, I remained in my seat, not seeing the point in being the first out of the classroom. It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go besides home. Realizing I was the only one left in the room, I got up from my seat and started walking towards the door. Little did I know that I would bump into a certain raven-haired man.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Well-known for getting the best grades, succeeding in everything he does, having almost every girl at Konoha Leaf College falling in love with him. Basically, he gets everything he wants and he knows it.

Well, except me. No way does he have me wrapped around his finger or kneeling at his feet.

After the collison and making a mouse-like squeak, I looked up at him with my mouth open to apologize. Upon seeing his onyx eyes, I didn't say a word. A smirk stretched across his face once seeing me speechless.

"Go-gomenasai, Sasuke-kun." I stuttered as I turned my head to the side while feeling my cheeks heat up. He chuckled and lightly grabbed my chin, forcing me look at him.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan," the raven said. I felt my cheeks get warmer as I saw his face inch closer towards mine. My feet were frozen to the floor and I shut my eyes. To my surprise, I felt his breath nearby my ear.

"You're cute when you blush, Hinata-chan," Sasuke said and I opened my eyes. He took a step back and smiled. I was sure my face was so red that I resembled a tomato.

Shaking my head, I said, "Please move, Sasuke-kun," feeling embarrassed that he had just called me cute and was centimeters from kissing me just a moment ago. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

"No, I don't think I will." The raven said with a mischeivous grin. Okay, I was getting annoyed. Who did he think he was? King of this school?

Oh wait...

"Please, Sasuke-kun, move out of the way. I must be going." I said as I walked up to him and tried moving around his body. Of course, he blocks the way. I tried this again and again, but to no avail, it didn't work. I let out a frustrated sigh and sent him a glare.

"Uh-oh, Hinata-chan is mad." He cooed as he unfolded his arms and took a step forward. For the second time, his face was centimeters away from mine. I can feel his breathe hitting my face, but I didn't turn my head away or avoid his gaze. I stared right into his eyes and stood my ground. He smiled at my sudden change of boldness and leaned forward, making his lips come to contact with mine.

Being caught off guard, I didn't know what to do. My eyes were wide open, my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. I was mentally yelling at myself to do something, anything. And then, my lips met the cold air blowing from the air-conditioning as I saw Sasuke take a step back with an accomplished look on his face. Without a word, he turned around and left the room.

I was stood in that spot for what felt like eternity when it was hardly even a minute. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in and brought my fingers up to my lips.

Sasuke Uchiha just stole my first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the positive feedback I have received from writing the oneshot, "Stolen Kiss," I have decided to continue it and make it into a short story. So I hope I don't disappoint those who have favorited/reviewed! :)

_Warning: Point of view will change throughout this short story. _Personally, I try not to change the point of view a lot because it can get confusing so I would normally stick to 3rd person. Since I didn't plan on turning the oneshot into a short story, I made it in 1st person. So for this story, the point of view may vary between Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and 3rd person. I don't plan on it being told from any other characters because I'm sure it would get annoying. So I'll try not to change the point of view too often.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime/manga Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V.

A million thoughts were rushing through my head as I stood in that empty classroom. To think that this was the empty classroom where my first kiss had taken place. And the person who took it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What just happened?" I whispered, knowing exactly what happened. I mean, it's not that hard to understand. I just had my first kiss with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Wait, there is something seriously wrong with that statement. Well, actually two things.

First and foremost, I just had my first kiss. My first kiss. I know, I know. Lame that I got my first kiss during my freshman year of college. It's not like boys are begging to kiss me with who my cousin is. I mean, Neji will flip when he finds out that Sasuke Uchiha took my first kiss.

And onto my second point, Sasuke Uchiha just kissed me. Let me repeat myself for emphasis: Sasuke Uchiha just kissed me. Yeah, I am in quite the sticky situation.

Suddenly, I felt something vibrate in my pocket. Pulling out my cellphone, I saw that I had a text message from my cousin, Neji, asking where I was. I then remembered that I was supposed to be outside at the front of the school. He was my ride home anyways.

I quickly texted him back, saying that I forgot something in one of my classes and that I would be there in a couple of minutes. Not waiting to see if the message was sent, I quickly ran out of the classroom as fast as I could.

Within five minutes, I had manage to run to the front of the school. Seeing Neji's silver Mercedes-Benz, I stopped to gather your breath. After hearing two honks from Neji's horn, I quickly walked towards the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Go-gomenasai, Neji-kun. My book was on the other side of the school and you know how big my school is." I said as I put on my seatbelt. He didn't say anything back but I could feel his stare on the side of my face. I looked over and swallowed the spit that seemed to be forming at the back of my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him softly after meeting his gaze. Shaking his head, he turned his head forward and drove the car. Relieved that he didn't suspect anything, I focused my attention to the window.

Neji's P.O.V.

Something wasn't right with Hinata. I could feel that she was uncomfortable about something. I quickly glanced to the side, seeing that she was looking out the window with a glazed look over her eyes.

I frowned, wondering what had her in such a weird mood. Normally, she would greet me and ask how my day was. But no, it's different today. I wonder...

* * *

Neji's P.O.V.

This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Why is Hinata acting so strange? Is she hiding something? I must investigate and find out.

With that being decided, I sat up from my bed and headed towards Hinata's room. On the way, I see my younger cousin, Hanabi, who appeared to be giggling after exiting Hinata's room. Upon seeing me, her giggles stop and she gives me a smile. I gave her a slight nod of my head as we passed one another.

I arrived at Hinata's bedroom door, my hand raised in the air. I hesitated, taking a deep breathe. Having one-on-one talks were never my thing. This time, I knocked on the door three times. I heard creaking and shuffling of papers before seeing Hinata standing in front of me, already dressed in her pajamas.

The shock of seeing me was clearly evident on her face. I saw her cheeks turn a light pink color as she moved out of the doorway, signaling me to enter. I placed my hands in my pockets and walked inside her room. From the corner of my eye, I see her make her way to her bed and sit on it Indian style. I head to the wooden desk across her bed, leaning my back against it in order to face Hinata.

We stayed like that as a minute passed by. I noticed she was nervous because she was playing her fingers and looking at everything in the room except for me.

"Hinata, are you okay? You seem to be acting different than normal," I said bluntly. I saw her hands freeze as her head snapped up from leaning forward. Her eyes were wide and her face was now a bright red.

"Wha-what makes you say that, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked as she shifted about in her bed. I cocked one of my eyebrows, instantly noticing her strange behavior. I heard the sound of a phone vibrating and saw it was Hinata's on her bed. She snatched up the device in her hands and hid it behind her back.

"No-nothing is wrong, Neji-kun. I promise," she reassured me as she faked a smile. I nodded my head and got up from leaning against her desk, ready to take my leave.

"I see. Goodnight," I said as I stopped right outside her door. I turn around, my hand on the doorknob. Before I closed the door behind, I took one last look at her while mentally noting that her hands were still behind her back.

It's official. Something is up with Hinata and I'm going to find out what whether she likes it or not.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that Sasuke hasn't made an appearance yet. Don't worry, he'll show up soon enough :) Again, please forgive me about the changing point of views. I'll try not to change it very often to the point that it gets annoying/confusing. And thanks for reading my now short story! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

So I think this story is going to be around 15 chapters, 20 at the most. I know that a 20 chapter fanfic isn't exactly "short" since it's long enough to be a regular story. But I'm used to reading stories that are over 30 chapters with a very detailed plot and all which is why I call this a short story sometimes. I just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you read the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**

* * *

**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Hinata slowly walks into her room, dropping her belongings onto the floor. She falls backwards on her bed, letting out a sigh. She couldn't believe what happened today. Never in a million years did she think that Sasuke Uchiha would kiss her. She wondered why he would do such a thing. It's not his first time seeing her. Konoha is a small town afterall. Everyone knew each other since they grew up in the same house throughout their whole lives and went to the same schools. Just why would he kiss her out of the blue? Not to downgrade herself, but she wasn't the prettiest or most outgoing girl in the world. She probably hasn't even had a decent conversation with the guy.

Thinking about this whole situation was starting to give her a headache. She desperately needed to tell somebody about this or else she was going to explode. But who? Certainly not Neji. Hinata knew her brown-haired cousin well enough to know that he did not like the Uchiha. So of course, he was out of the question.

Taking a deep breathe, the blue-black haired girl took out her cellphone from her bag. She was desperate considering she was texting her 13-year-old sister to come to her room quickly. After sending that message, she found that she received a text message from one of her close friends, TenTen.

Opening the message, Hinata read that TenTen was asking if she wanted to go out for coffee since they hadn't seen each other for awhile. Smiling, Hinata quickly replied, accepting the invitation. TenTen replied within a minute, telling the girl that she was going to pick her up the next day. As Hinata sent a final message to the older girl, Hanabi was at the entrance of her room.

"What's with the urgent message?" Hanabi asked she raised her opened cellphone, waving it in the air. Hinata patted a seat next to herself on the bed. The young teenager raised one of her eyebrows before sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Uhm...ha-have you had...your first kiss yet?" Hinata asked softly, looking down at her bed in embarrassment. Hanabi's white eyes grew wide as she let out a gasp.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The girl asked as she stood up from the bed with an offended look on her face. Hinata's head suddenly snapped up with an irritated look on her face.

"Will you lower your voice? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. Now be quiet and shut the door if you wanna know why I told you to come here." Hinata hissed. Surprised, Hanabi felt a chill go down her spine because she never saw this side of her sister. She nodded and went to shut the door quietly. As she sat back down on the bed, Hinata let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look...the reason why I asked you about your first kiss...was because...I wanted to know...if you had yours before me." Hinata said as she looked at her sister in the eye, seeing signs of disbelief evident on her face.

"Why does it matter who had her first kiss first?" Hanabi folded her arms. Hinata inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as she started to rub her temples.

"I want to know...because I had mine today," the blue-black haired girl shyly admitted as she leaned forward, her face meeting the cool surface of her bed. Hanabi let out a laugh, shaking her head from side to side.

"That's what you want to talk to me about? Your first kiss? I don't mean to tease, but shouldn't this situation be reversed?" The brown haired asked as she giggled at her sister's behavior.

"You don't understand, Hanabi-chan. I wasn't asking to be kissed. I didn't even see it coming." Hinata whined as she lifted her head back up, a pout on her face.

"Aren't those the best kisses though? The out-of-the-blue, totally unexpected kisses? Like out of the romantic, chick flick movies?" The teenager couldn't help but smirk, loving the irony of the situation.

"No, not if the kiss was from Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata groaned as she grabbed onto one of her bed pillows and threw it at her sister. Unfortunately for Hinata, Hanabi's quick reflexes caused her to dodge the oncoming pillow.

"Wait...Did you just say Sasuke Uchiha?" Hanabi had the pillow raised in mid-air, about to throw it back at her sister until Hinata's last statement finally registered in her head. Hinata groaned as she nodded her head.

"OHMYGOD! You have no idea how lucky you are! Every girl is in love with him!" Hanabi exclaimed as she grabbed her sister's shoulders. Obviously annoyed, Hinata shook off Hanabi's hands.

"I think someone is forgetting that it's Sasuke Uchiha. Why would he out of all people in this town want to kiss me? I've never had a real conversation with the guy." Hinata's cellphone vibrated, signaling that she had just received a new text message. Curious as to who else would text her, she opened her phone. Reading those five words made her white eyes dilate as her cheeks turned red. Hanabi realized this reaction and made her way to Hinata's side, wanting to read the message. Her eyes widened as well as she looked at her older sister, completely shocked.

The message read: _How was your first kiss?_

"You-you don't think this is..." Hanabi stuttered, breaking the silence.

"It-it has to be. No-nobody else was around since it happened right after everyone left because school was over. And I haven't told anyone but you. Obviously you wouldn't text me when you are right here." Hinata stated as she stared at her.

"You don't recognize the number?" The 13-year-old grabbed the 18-year-old's phone, shock replaced by curiousity. Hinata shook her head as she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"I wonder how he got your number. Surely you haven't given it to him since you already said you haven't had a decent conversation with him. Are you gonna reply back?" Hinata stopped screaming and brought her head up from the pillow.

"Are you crazy? No way!" Hinata snatched the phone out of her sister's hands, closing and throwing it to the opposite side of her bed. Hanabi giggled, liking how something as trivial as a first kiss made her usually calm sister freak out.

"Just asking, geez. Don't have a cow." Feeling that the conversation was over, Hanabi got up from her sister's bed and exited the room. She couldn't help it as another giggled escaped her mouth as she closed the door behind her. Her giggles silenced as she saw her older cousin, Neji, walking towards her. She gave him a smile in hopes of covering up her suspicious giggling which Neji responded back with a nod of his head. Hanabi took that as a good sign that she was in the clear and continued her walk to her room.

_Meanwhile..._

The raven haired man smiled as he saw the notification on his cellphone read that his message has been sent. Recalling the events that had taken place today made him smug. His plan to mess with Neji and Hinata Hyuuga was in action and kissing her was just phase one.

* * *

Yay, Sasuke has finally made an appearance since the one-shot because he's only been talked about so far in the story! I've just realized that these first three chapters aren't very long. In all honesty, I don't like writing short chapters. But I guess I made them short because I didn't want to expose the plot too much in order to leave everyone on their toes. Haha. But don't worry, I'll try to make them longer without giving away too much of the story at once. And as always, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the third chapter! (:


	4. Chapter 4

First and foremost, I would feel that it is absolutely necessary to say this: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! ):This chapter should have been out sooner, but something's been going on with me lately that has caused me to have zero motivation in many things and I apologize. Now enough of my excuses and go read the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Neji's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone alarm beeping. Grunting, I sat up from my bed in order to reach over to my bedside table to shut off the alarm. As my eyes lingered on the device, I remembered Hinata's suspiscious behavior the night before. _Should I look through her text messages on her phone? Wait, NO! That's an invasion of privacy. But still...I'm curious as to what she could be hiding._

Ding dong.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I got up from my bed and answered the door to see my girlfriend, TenTen.

"TenTen, what are you doing her?" I asked, suprised. _I didn't forget a date or something important, right?_

"Hey, Neji. I'm here to pick up Hinata since I invited her to go get some coffee." My brown-haired girlfriend said after giving me a small peck on my cheek and steping inside the house.

"Where you the person she was texting last night?" He asked in a serious tone, the inital shock gone. TenTen nodded her head as her response and made her way to Hinata's room, already knowing the house like the back of her hand. We have been dating for three years and known each other practically our whole lives.

_This is strange. If Hinata was texting TenTen, she wouldn't have hid it the way she did last night. That's it, I'm looking through her phone. _

I entered Hinata's room, seeing TenTen on her bed who was pre-occupied with a book. I hear the faint sound of Hinata's singing along with the sound of water.

_So she's in the shower? That's good. Now I just have to distract TenTen for at least two minutes, find Hinata's phone, and find out why she's acting so weird._

"I'm gonna use the restroom really quick," TenTen said before standing up and leaving the room.

_Well, wasn't that easy?_

I smirked at my luck as my eyes quickly scanned the room for Hinata's phone. Finding it sitting on her desk, I quickly walked over to it and flipped the device open. I clicked on the message icon then the inbox icon which allowed me to see the person who sent the text. The first one that I noticed was from (956) 557-3951. It read: _Although it wasn't my first, I enjoyed it ;)_

_WHATTHEFUCK? Who is this kid and what is he talking about?_

Noticing that the sound of water falling stopped, I then clicked on the previous message sent by the same number that read: _How was your first kiss?_ My eyes widened. _KISS? What is going on? Hinata hasn't been kissed yet? HAS SHE? _

I noticed the time on both messages and realized that they were sent last night around the time that I was in Hinata's room. I heard footsteps approaching so I glanced at the unknown number again, memorizing it in my head, before putting the cell phone back on the desk. I pretended to be interested in the book that TenTen was previously looking at when I saw both Hinata and TenTen enter the room.

"Neji-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she ran a towel through her damp hair.

"Yeah, Neji, why are you still here?" TenTen agreed.

"I wanted to see why you were looking at this book so I was reading the back of it," I said, holding up Hinata's book. Standing up, I said, "I should get ready for work. Have fun getting coffee," and went to my room.

_I'm gonna find out who has been texting Hinata about kissing. TenTen should know since she's one of Hinata's best friends. But that will have to wait for a little bit. Fuck, I'm gonna be late for work._

I grabbed my phone and saved the number on it. After doing so, I ran to my bathroom in order to get ready for work.

_But why does that number look so familiar?_

3rd Person P.O.V.

Hinata was mentally freaking out, paranoid that Neji looked at her phone as she picked it up and placed it in her bag along with her wallet. TenTen noticed Neji's strange behavior as well, but brushed it off. Once Hinata was done getting ready, the girls hopped into TenTen's car and drove to the cafe. The girls entered the cafe fifteen minutes later and TenTen ordered iced coffee while Hinata ordered a mocha frappuccino.

No words were exchanged as the girls wanted for their coffee. Deciding to break the ice, TenTen asks, "So Hinata, anything new or exciting happen recently at school?" Remembering the events from the previous day, Hinata's cheeks turned pink.

"Something did happen," TenTen said with interest, cocking one of her eyebrows as their cold beverages were placed in front of them. Hinata, still blushing, turned her face to the side in order to avoid eye contact and sipped her coffee.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. You can trust me, okay? I promise not to tell anyone," the older girl chuckled, amused by Hinata's shyness. Hinata sheepishly lowered the cup away from her mouth and set it on the table. Her index fingers began to point inward, a definite sign that she was nervous.

Still blushing, Hinata mumbles, "I had my first kiss." Although the blue-black haired girl spoke in such a soft and quiet voice, TenTen heard her best friend loud and clear.

"Really?" TenTen squealed in excitement which only caused Hinata to nod her head as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Well, who was the guy?" TenTen asked with a grin on her face. C'mon, this was pretty serious knowing Hinata. And the fact that Neji doesn't know made the situation all the more juicy.

"Sa-sasuke Uchiha." Hinata whispered. Unfortunately, TenTen was not expecting that response as her eyes grew wide and she choked on her ice coffee. TenTen's mood made a 360 degree turn as she finished wiping her mouth with a napkin while Hinata patted her back. TenTen asks for the full story, from start to finish. Hinata happily obliged, knowing that she needed someone with more knowledge on boys than her teenaged sister.

The whole story took about an hour to explain with Hinata's stuttering and blushing. TenTen's demeanor was very serious, not interrupting Hinata's once for she remained speechless. Coincidentally, as soon as Hinata's story was finished, TenTen's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi...hai...okay...see ya soon." TenTen gave Hinata an apologetic look. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. I need to meet up with someone very soon. Come on, I'll drop you off home." The blue-black haired girl nodded in agreement, noticing that time certainly passed by seeing that it was around two in the afternoon. As the two girls entered TenTen's car, Hinata received another mysterious text message: _I know you told._

Hinata gasps and shows TenTen the message. "Are you going to text back?" TenTen asked, worried. Hinata shook her head and put her phone back in her purse. The rest of the car ride to the Hyuuga residence was ridden in silence.

Once TenTen dropped Hinata back home, she drove her car to a local park. Exiting her car, she quickly spots a big oak tree that was next to a bench. A few minutes later, Neji appears in front of her, still wearing his business suit from work. The couple didn't greet each other or make eye contact as the male sat down next to her. The brown haired man broke the silence as he looked at his girlfriend saying, "I know Sasuke kissed Hinata."

* * *

Editted as of 3/31/2011


	5. Chapter 5

So I feel really stupid because when I looked back at the previous chapter, I saw that I made some grammatical errors (pointed out by ppeach2) as well as I didn't finish my author's note at the end . I changed the mistakes and just put the date that I editted at the bottom. The mistakes are nothing too noticeable plot-wise, but yes, I feel foolish that I missed them especially since it's my nature to overanalyze everything. I guess that's just cause I was tired when I wrote the last chapter which was around 11 at night. ANYWAYS. I'm sure you all are just so anxious to know what is gonna happen next, so I'll just shut up and let you all read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

"How'd you find out?" TenTen asked, looking at her boyfriend with widened eyes and a serious look on her face.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that Sasuke Uchiha, the bastard that used to be my best friend, kissed my no longer virgin lipped cousin," Neji replied, a vein visible on the side of his head and his fists clenched.

"You went through her texts this morning. That would explain why you were acting so weird," The bunned-hairstyled girl smiled as she was sent a death glared by the Hyuuga.

"You aren't shocked about what he did?" Neji stood up from the bench, his arms crossed as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Of course I am. Hinata and I have been best friends since elementary school. And considering that he'd try to make a move on her now compared to before is suspicious." The girl's eyebrows furrowed together as a worried look was evident on her face.

"That's what I was thinking. He never spoke to her when she happened to be around when we were still friends." Neji sat back down on the bench and leaned back, rubbing his temples.

"So you're saying he's messing with her," TenTen stated as she watched Neji try to calm himself down.

"Well, why else would he have a sudden interest in her, let alone kiss her? Didn't he leave Konoha to take over the Uchiha family business or go to some expensive college to learn the ropes? It makes no sense since it has gone global and it's not like he liked this place enough to stay." The Hyuuga let out a frustrated groan.

"You stayed here..." TenTen whispered.

"That's because I'm not next in charge to take over for the Hyuuga Corporation. I have to build my way up unlike Sasuke...This is getting off-topic. We need to focus on Hinata." Neji's eyes suddenly found the grass in front of the bench interesting as he avoided TenTen's eyes.

Nodding her head, TenTen replied, "Well either way, he's gonna have to suffer your wrath if he does or doesn't like Hinata. You have confronted him yet, have you?"

"No, I just found out why she was acting weird today. I don't want to confront him without knowing his motive." The brown-haired man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and hid his hands in his face. He has obviously thought way too much about this.

"But you can't let him mess with her for long. What if she falls for him?" TenTen asked worriedly.

"I won't allow that to happen." He glared as he took his hands away from his face.

TenTen didn't cringe as she asked, "Did you recognize the number then when you read through her text messages?"

"He _was _my best friend. Of course I know his number by heart even though I wish I didn't. Hell, I bet I could give perfect directions to his house from anywhere in Konoha." He scoffed in reply as his pager suddenly begins to beep. "I need to head back to work," he stated as he stood up and brushed his suit off.

Nodding, TenTen says, "Yeah, I have to get back home to. Don't do anything rash, okay?" She stood up as well in order to kiss him on the cheek. As she turns to walk away, Neji grabs her hand and gives her a peck on the lips. A small smile was on his face as he took a step back and walked in the direction he came from, leaving a blushing TenTen behind.

3rd P.O.V.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he stared at the outbox message he sent to a certain Hyuuga earlier today while laying on his bed in my room. The latest one he sent read: _I know you told._

He knew Hinata was smart so she knows that he is the one sending her anonymous messages. But she must be freaking out cause for one thing, he kissed her on the lips, stealing her first kiss. How do Sasuke know it's her first kiss? Well, it's pretty obviously that her cousin, Neji, Sasuke's ex-best friend, is overprotective of her. And as far as Sasuke knew, she still didn't have her first boyfriend and she's already a freshman in college. And another thing thing is that the Uchiha was bluffing. Well actually, he had more of a feeling that she told. He doubt she would tell Neji about this though since he would go beresk.

_Maybe she told her best friend? Wait, isn't TenTen Hinata's best friend? Great, this just makes everything so much better and adds more twists in my plot. But really, Naruto shouldn't be giving out people's numbers without their permission. _

The raven-haired's smirk turned into a scrowl as he thought about why he was playing with their lives in the first place. Like he mentioned before, Sasuke and Neji used to be best friends. They came to know each other through Naruto since everyone knew Naruto and Naruto knew everyone. Anyways, these boys spent everyday together whether they were at school or around town. These two were both hard-headed and competitive, so they got into arguments frequently over the simplest things. But they knew that at the end of the day, they were still good friends and nothing was going to get in between their friendship.

Well, until that is until they hit their senior year of high school. Sasuke was the more of the ladies man out of the duo. Don't think that Neji didn't have his fair share of fangirls because he did. It was just that Sasuke actually dated girls throughout high school while Neji stayed single. That is, until TenTen asked Neji out on a date.

Neji remembered that Sasuke told him about him liking TenTen, but he figured that it was just a phase like all the other girls he went out with. So he brushed it off and agreed to the date, not thinking of the events that would lead to the end of their friendship.

*Flashback

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" Sasuke asked Neji as they both closed their lockers and headed out the doors of Konoha High School.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date tonight," Neji responded nonchanlantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really, now? Way to go! I was beginning to think you were asexual. So whose the lucky lady you are going out with tonight?" Sasuke grinned as he lightly punched the Hyuuga on the shoulder.

"TenTen. It's nothing special really. We're just going to a movie." Neji continued walking, not noticing that the Uchiha stopped moving. The raven-haired teenager was shocked; his best friend had the nerve to go out on a date with a girl that he liked. That was **totally** against bro code.

"You are going with TenTen? Dude, why? You know I like her!" He clenched his fists, a jealous look in his eyes. Neji stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around.

"Like I said, it's nothing serious. And besides, you probably would have left her for another girl a few days after you made-out with her" The brown-haired boy stated frankly before continuing on his way home, leaving behind a flabbergasted Uchiha.

*End Flashback

From that day, the relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga went downhill. After the date, Neji and TenTen started to see each other more and more, their relationship becoming serious. Sasuke was angered that his best friend stole the girl he liked although he knew that what Neji said was the truth about him shortly leaving her. But in the Uchiha's mind, that wasn't the point. The point was that Neji took something that Sasuke had his eyes on without even trying. That made Sasuke all the more jealous and they were already compeititive.

Sasuke currently doesn't have feelings for TenTen and it wasn't like they were very strong to begin with a few years ago. The ultimate player felt that his pride was hurt because he lost a chance with a girl to his best friend that hardly paid attention to girls. He felt bitter towards the Hyuuga despite the years of friendship they spent together.

Because Sasuke is so stubborn, he still hasn't gotten over the incident. He wanted revenge. He wanted to get back at Neji. And how exactly did he plan on doing that? Simple.

_Hinata Hyuuga, prepare to fall in love with me._

* * *

Alrighty! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and all the questions on why Sasuke is doing what he is doing have been answered. If not, don't be afraid to message with any questions. Also, I'm sorry if these chapters aren't getting any longer. I'm really trying to make them longer, so please bare with me! Also, thanks to those who have commented/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! :) This chapter should have been out at least a week ago, but I wasn't completely satisfied with the 3rd person point of view. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
